Problem: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_1 = 1$ $a_i = a_{i-1} - 5$ What is $a_{17}$, the seventeenth term in the sequence?
Solution: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $1$ and the common difference is $-5$ To find the seventeenth term, we can rewrite the given recurrence as an explicit formula. The general form for an arithmetic sequence is $a_i = a_1 + d(i - 1)$ . In this case, we have $a_i = 1 - 5(i - 1)$ To find $a_{17}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 17$ into the our formula. Therefore, the seventeenth term is equal to $a_{17} = 1 - 5 (17 - 1) = -79$.